Where Do Broken Hearts Go?
by taezjah420
Summary: Regina and Emma are on a mission to go into the world of no magic and bring back a young broken Sorceress who has no idea she possesses it. Regina starts to train her, meanwhile, Ruby imprints on her. Can Ruby prove to this woman that taking chances won't always lead to heart break? Musically inclined Story. Regina/Emma Ruby/OC MamaBearRegina! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my very first OUAT story and it's been a few years since I last uploaded a story. I just really hope someone will enjoy it. There are a few chapters that are already done, but I would like to see how this first chapter goes. Please leave me a review I'd really appreciate it.

I do not own the characters of OUAT, but I do have my own characters that will make their appearance eventually as long as this story is of entertainment to those reading.

Mahalo nui!

* * *

"I love you, I'll always love you…" the young brunette looks deep into dark brown eyes, "I'm very much _in_ love with you," she bites her lip painfully forcing herself not to cry, "but I can't stay here knowing you don't feel the same way," not able to hold back any longer, her tears slowly makes their way down her cheeks as she stares into the eyes of the woman who stole her heart and shattered it into pieces.

"I don't blame you," the older woman speaks softly, looking back into gleaming eyes, "I'm crazy."

"That's what made me fall in love with you. It's who you are," the younger of the two sighs, brushing her bangs back. She looks up at her former lover with a sad smile, "thank you," she whispers, "thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Tasia, please stop," referring to the tears uncontrollably falling at this point, the older woman couldn't stand to watch her younger ex-lover fall apart, especially knowing she's the cause for it.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't. You very much know I can't control my emotions very well."

"Yes, I do."

Wiping away her tears she stands up from her seat and looks towards the shelves that holds her belongs, "with that being said, I'm here to grab my things and I'm gonna go.."

"Do you need help?" the older brunette stands up from her spot, looking into the young woman's eyes as she continues to watch her walls build and take in the most fakest smile on the girls face.

"No. I got this."

* * *

She packs the last of her belongings into the backseat of her Dodge Dakota when a yellow bug car pulled up into the drive way of her ex's house, blocking the only way to leave. Tasia looks on annoyed as a tall blonde woman wearing a red leather jacket comes out from the driver's side along with a short haired brunette with a black blazer and slacks coming out from the passenger.

Stephanie walks out from her house onto the drive way with a bottle of beer already in her hand, being that she literally just woke up and walked up to the two women, "hi, can I help you fine ladies?" Tasia rolls her eyes and shakes her head, knowing very well that she shouldn't be surprised at her former lover's flirtatiousness.

The blonde woman walks over to Stephanie holding out her hand to shake, "Hi, I'm Emma and that is my partner Regina." The shorter woman nods in acknowledgement then looks over at the younger brunette leaning against her truck with arms folded across her chest.

Regina feels her fingers tingle with magic as she continues to stare at the red rimmed brown eyes and tear tracked face, Regina knew she was looking into the eyes of a broken heart, boy, did she know that look all too well.

Tasia looks back at the shorter, yet slightly taller than her woman as she feels her own fingers start to tingle. She unfolds her arms and shake her hand her get rid of the feeling at her tips, thinking it's just her nerves acting up.

Stephanie looks towards her ex worriedly then back at the two woman, "what can I do for you?" she says.

"Well you see," Emma starts off awkwardly, "we're looking for someone. We were told this was the address."

Impatiently, Tasia clenches her hand into a fist, feeling the tingling sensation run across her body, making it shake violently as Regina stares intensely then looks towards her blonde companion, "I believe she's standing right there," finally speaking up for the first time since the two got there.

Emma only now noticing the younger woman standing only five feet away from her, "oh! Well great! What's your name?" she says, walking towards the youngest of the four standing in the middle of the driveway.

Tasia's eyes widen as she sees the tall blonde approach her. She takes a step back and lets her fist unclench, her fingertips creating a spark.

Stephanie sprints to her former lover and stands in front of her protectively, "I think you got the wrong person. You two need to leave and find who you're really looking for elsewhere."

Emma raises her arms up in defense, "hey we're not looking for trouble."

Regina looks over at the youngest brunette and asks gently, "what's your name dear?"

The younger woman looks back at Regina, "Tasia…" she answers cautiously.

"How old are you?" Regina asks again walking over to her blonde partner.

"23…"

"She's so young," the short haired woman says, looking up at Emma as she links their arms together.

"Five years younger than I was," Emma replies.

"Don't judge! What do you want?" Stephanie cuts in still standing firmly in front of her ex.

Regina shakes her head not understanding what this woman is saying, but explains, "she needs to come with us, she's not safe here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tasia says confused.

"It's not something we can really explain here," Emma replies, looking to the young brunette then to the older protective looking one, "not with her around anyway."

"We don't have enough time to stand here and chit chat, we're wasting time," Regina impatiently sighs and looks to Tasia, "come with us and we will tell you all that there is to know, but you have to trust us when we say it's for your own safety."

"You're not taking her anywhere!" the oldest of all four women speaks up stepping closer to her former lover.

The youngest woman moves from behind the woman blocking her way and steps forward, "where are we going?"

"Tasia! Are you fucking serious right now?! You don't even know them."

Tasia looks back and glares, "I didn't know you either and I took your ass home the very same night we met."  
"Storybrooke," Emma interrupts what looks like to be an upcoming argument, "it's in Maine."

"Okay."  
Emma looks at the younger woman in shock at how easy it was to convince this girl.

"Tasia don't do this…" Stephanie takes her former lovers hand, making her look back.

"I can't stay _here_ , it's too painful Steph, I need to let you go, so please, let me go." Tasia pulls her hand out from the older woman's grasp and walks back to her truck.

"I'll be right behind you," Regina says to her blonde partner as she places a soft kiss to her cheek then walks over to the silver Dodge, "I'll ride with you if you don't mind."

"I'll meet you both there," Emma says as she gets into her yellow bug and drives off.

"Tasia please…" Stephanie finally lets her own tears fall as she realizes what she's done to the wonderful woman she loved.

"Steph, I love you, but I can't be around you. I can't even be on this same rock knowing there will always be a time that we'll bump into each other, then there's the possibly of seeing you happy with someone else. This town is too small for us, I'm doing this for myself."

"What about Kiani? She's coming back from O`ahu tomorrow."

"She will always have a place in my heart, she has my number and if she needs me I know she will call. That's if we can still hold the bond we have," Tasia feels her heart breaking even more afraid ties will be cut between her and her ex's daughter.

"Of course…"

Regina cuts into the conversation impatiently, "if you truly care for her, you'll let her go. The longer she stays here, the more danger she's in."

Stephanie glares at the short haired brunette, "how can I trust that!? You two just rolled on up on _my_ driveway and say you need to take my ex-girlfriend where!? Maine!"  
" _Ex_ -girlfriend," Regina emphasizes "which means she was already leaving and it is no longer of your concern. From what I understand, you gave up the right to have say what-so-ever. But I will assure you that she is safer where we are going."

Tasia climbs into her truck no longer looking back to the woman who used to always make her feel safe and loved. Regina climbs into the passenger side and watches this woman next to her build her walls higher.

Tasia takes a deep breath then looks to Regina, "where to?"  
"Just drive dear."  
The younger woman nods, turning her truck on and puts in drive, pulling out of the driveway she used to call home without looking back.

As Tasia drives around the corner of the street, purple smoke surrounds the entire vehicle, "What's happening!?" the younger woman exclaims in panic.

"Calm down dear," Regina says coolly.

Just as the smoke clears up Tasia comes across a sign that reads, "Welcome to Storybrooke."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So thank you to those that followed and favored this story, and a huge thanks to the one review I got it's a big encouragement to continue.

Hope you all enjoy this next installment and please review, it make me super happy even if it is just one(:

A hui hou! (Until next time!)

* * *

Just when Tasia crosses the town line she stomps on the brakes, stopping just a foot away from Emma's yellow bug that appeared out of nowhere with the blonde comfortably sitting on the hood, "Where the _hell_ did you come from!? I clearly saw that this road was literally empty!"

Regina rubs her temples and makes her way out of the truck annoyed at how much of an idiot her blonde lover is.

Tasia throws her gear in park and rushes out as Emma hops off her hood, "is it normal for you people to park in the middle of the road!?" the younger brunette looks over at Regina, "and what the hell was that purple smoke!? What's going on!?"

Emma blink awkwardly at the woman's outburst then looks to Regina silently asking her for help.

Shaking her head Regina puts a hand on Tasia's shoulder, "First of all, we are in Storybrooke."

"But how?" the younger woman asks, "We were just in Hawaii! 'Yknow a million miles away in the middle of the ocean!? How is this possible?"

"Please calm down. We will discuss it at my place."

Tasia calms down rapidly much to Emma and Regina's surprise and goes back into her truck. Regina follows the lead into the passenger side of the silver Dodge and Emma goes into her own car, "just follow Emma, she'll take us to my house," Regina says.

Tasia nods then looks at the older brunette, "um… don't you wanna ride with _your_ partner?"

"Unlike that death trap Emma calls a car your vehicle doesn't make me feel like it'll blow up."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Tasia puts her car in drive and follows the blonde up ahead.

The two vehicle pulls up to Regina's driveway and all three women gets out, meeting each other at the front door.

"This is your house?" the youngest woman takes in the huge mansion with wide eyes.

"Indeed it is, now if you please, follow me inside to the living room and let's settle down so we can get to business."

In the living room of the Mills household, Tasia sits on the sofa quietly and patiently with Regina and Emma sitting across from her on another sofa.

"Now let's start this off again, I am Regina Mills, Mayor of our little town and Miss. Swan here is our Sheriff."

Tasia looks at the women in confusion, "I don't understand. You brought me here and I've never once left my own town, so there is no way in any circumstance that I could commit a crime, What do you want from me?"

Regina begins to explain, "When we were at your ex-girlfriends-"

The younger woman flinches at the word feeling her heart clench as her mind recalls to her former lover.

"I need you to pay attention here dear," the older brunette interrupts her thoughts apologetically, "when we were there did you feel tingling at your fingertips?"

Tasia looks down at her hands and wiggles her fingers, she nods, "I can still feel it, not so much though I think it's just my nerves, whenever I get upset it tends to kick in. Lately it's been getting worse."

With no other way to explain it, Regina forms a fireball at the palm of her hand.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tasia jumps up so high she falls over the sofa landing at the back with a loud thud.

"Good job babe, you made the girl almost piss her pants."

"What was that!?" the younger woman peeks out from behind barrier.

"Magic," Regina deadpans.

"Yeah fucking right! There's no such thing," she says standing up straight and sits back down.

"That's what I said too, until the curse broke and found out I had magic of my own," the blonde snaps her fingers creating a small flame on the tip of her forefinger.

"I still don't believe you," Tasia trails off, staring at the flame.

"How do you think we all got here in less than an hour?" Regina asks in annoyance.

"I-I don't know! For all I know we could still be in Hilo!"

"I can assure you, we are in the Storybrooke, Maine. You saw the sign," Regina poofs in purple smoke and appears, sitting next to the youngest woman of the three and again she jumps up in fright and once again falling back onto the floor.

"I swear Regina, you're gonna make the poor girl catch a heart attack at such a young age," the blonde shakes her head as she helps the younger brunette on her feet.

"How else can you explain this?" the short haired brunette crosses her leg over the other, sitting up straight.

"Okay, okay I believe you now, but what does this have to do with me?" Tasia has never been confused more in her whole life than she is now.

"The thing is dear, you possess it," Regina says it as if it's the most obvious explanation.

That was the very first time in a month since the younger brunette laughed full heartedly, "that is hilarious," she says wiping her eyes.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Regina being the most annoyed than the two idiots has ever made her feel.

"How is _that_ even possible? I've never made fire from the palm of my own—OH MY GOD!" as she held her up her palm a burst of flame exploded making her fall flat on her ass.

Regina sighs and shakes her head, "as I was saying," she continues as Tasia looks up at the woman from her spot on the floor, feeling it's just best to stay there for a while until this conversation is over, "you have magic. You can't be in the real world when you can't control it. It's dangerous for you as well as the people around you."

"How did you find me and how did you know I had it?"  
"Our son Henry," Emma speaks up first, "he was reading one of his story books and came across a story of a Sorceress that lived in a world of no magic, we don't know much of the details, but Henry thinks that there's supposedly another reason you need to be here other than the need to control your powers,"

"In which we will train you to do because once you control it, it'll be up to you on how you use it. It's a choice and it'll be life changing," Regina finishes up for Emma.

"It became life changing when I agreed to go with you both."

"That was a shocker," Emma says, "it was almost too easy despite the fight that woman put up. What was going on with you two anyway?" the blonde chimes.

"Emma," Regina gave her lover a warning glare.

"It's something I'd rather not talk about, it's all too fresh for me to comprehend and when I say all I mean _everything_."

"We understand just try not to keep it all bottled up too long. We just met each other and I don't expect you to trust us right now, but it's just as dangerous for your powers being that they are based by your emotions, I've been there, done that and I can tell you it's not the prettiest thing in the world," Emma speaks wisely much to Regina's shock.

The younger brunette nods in understanding, "thank you," she says softly.

Emma smiles encouragingly, "you must be hungry. How about we go to Granny's for some lunch?"

Regina stands in agreement and looks over at the younger woman, and at that moment she realized how tiny she was. The short haired brunette's maternal instincts wants to blame that woman back in the real world, but at the same time, she doesn't know this girl's story. She watches Tasia stand and make her way out of the Mills home, "how about we all go in my car?" Regina speaks up, "you both need a break from driving and for you, Emma I know it is tiresome to poof a car on your own," Tasia and Emma both nod and follow Regina to her Mercedes.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! So, because I got super excited with the story alerts, I decided to add in another chapter (and also because I finished my homework I have a little free time to do so).

Enjoy!

* * *

On the way to Granny's, Tasia chimes in the backseat remembering their conversation about a story book, "so, are there any other story books that speaks of stories other than _suppose_ my own?"

Emma grins, and looks over to her lover driving then turns her head to look at the younger woman in the back, "do you believe in fairytales?"

Regina rolls her eyes and says, "I don't think now is the time for this sort of conversation, this girl is still processing that there _is_ such thing as magic."

Tasia looks at Regina then at Emma curiously, "I don't know what to believe anymore. Why do you ask?"

The blonde sits back in her seat with her hands behind her head, "my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming," she says outright, her grin stretching out.

"Yeah right."

Regina sighs deeply, "and that is why I said now is not a good time," the short haired brunette glances into her rearview mirror to look at the younger woman, "but it's true dear."

"Oh yeah?" Tasia says look back into the mirror, she leans back into her seat and crosses her arms, "and who are you supposed to be?"

" _I_ , my dear, am the Evil Queen."

" _Former_ Evil Queen," Emma corrects.

Tasia sighs, uncrossing her arms and looks out of the window, "at this point, anything is possible." She then widens her eyes in recognition and looks at the reflection of Regina in the rearview mirror, "Isn't the Evil Queen; Snow White's step-mother?"

"Yes, I am," Regina answers not liking where this discussion is going.

"But aren't you two together?" the younger woman looks between the two other women in the front, "as in a _couple_?"

"Yes, we are," Emma smirks.

"Where are you getting at dear?" Regina asks with a raised eye brow, daring the young Sorceress to continue her dialogue.

Tasia feels the vibe and chuckles to herself, "I'm not judging you, just clarifying somethings. Besides, my ex is 42 years old so who am I to judge?"

"Which explains why your girl said not to judge when it wasn't even about that," Emma glances back at the backseat passenger.

"Yeah she tends to jump into conclusions…and she's not my girl, not anymore," the rest of the ride was silent after that.

* * *

At Granny's diner, the three women walk in and took their seats at a booth in the far corner of the diner and immediately Ruby approaches their table with a cheerful smile, "Hey Emma, Madame Mayor," she then pauses as she looks over to an unfamiliar face. The younger woman at the table looks up at the red-streak haired woman, brown eyes meeting blue.

At that very moment Ruby's world seemed to have fallen into place.

"Oh dear," an old woman looks over at her frozen-in-place grand-daughter as soon as she felt the aura. Quickly she grabs Ruby by the shoulders and pushes her away from the booth, towards her office, "I'll be right back and I'll take your orders," she says anxiously.

"What just happened?" Tasia asks.

"I'm not so sure," Regina responds curiously.

* * *

Meanwhile in Granny's Office:

"Snap out of it my girl!"

Ruby blinks away the haziness in her mind and look to Granny confused, "Granny did I just-" the younger woman trails off softly.

With a nod Granny replies, "Yes child, you just imprinted."

"How can that be Granny? I've _never_ met this woman." Ruby starts to pace, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"That's just how it is my child. Your imprint will either be someone you've known your whole life, or someone you've never even seen in your entire life," Granny makes her way out of her office and looks to her grand-daughter, "I'll tend to the three woman, just stay in here until they leave and you can take the rest of the day off."

"Don't you think I should at least catch her name?"

"You will another time child, you don't want to scare the poor girl. She looks like she's already had a tough day," Ruby nods in understanding as Granny walks out.

* * *

Back at the booth, Granny starts them off, looking at the new face of Storybrooke, "hello child, I'm Granny and I'll be taking your order this afternoon."

"Is our last waitress alright?" Tasia asks in concern.

Granny smiles softly, "not to worry dear, my grand-daughter is a tough girl, she's just been over working herself."

The younger woman nods, taking a last glance towards the office doors then down at her menu.

"Now, what can I do for you three?"

"Emma and I will have the usual Granny," Regina response with her own menu laying on the table.

The elderly woman nods writing down the orders then looks towards the younger brunette, "Um…I'd like the chicken alfredo please," she speaks softly.

* * *

After the three women finished, Regina pays for their lunch much to Tasia's dismay they walk over towards Regina's car when Emma looks down at her phone then to her lover, "I have to get to the station and see if David needs help," she leans down and kisses the short haired brunette on the cheek, "I love you."

Regina smiles lovingly at her Savior, "I love you."

"Mom!"

The two remaining women turns their heads to see a boy with curly brown hair walking towards them.

"Hello dear," Regina greets, when he reaches her the older woman kisses his forehead.

Henry gives his mother his boyish grin and looks up at the new yet familiar face, "Hi, I'm Henry."

"Tasia," the younger brunette couldn't help but grin back at him.

"I know," he says and makes his way to the backseat of the car.

Regina and Tasia looks at each other then make their way into the Mercedes and Regina takes them all back to the mansion.

On the ride home Henry asks, "So where are you from?"

Tasia grins, turning her head to the backseat, "I thought you knew that, you apparently read my story."

Henry grins further and shrugs his shoulders, "Okay, I may have searched you on the internet."

The young brunette laughs, "Aren't you a smart one."

"So, did you live in a grass shack?"

"Henry! She very much lived in a house, I know because I've seen it," Regina exclaims, looking at her son through the rearview mirror.

Tasia chuckles and looks at Henry, "when I was little, my cousins and I would pick coconut leaves that fell on the ground and we would make ourselves a clubhouse," as she speaks of her family, Tasia's smiles falters grasping the fact she literally went up and left without telling anybody. Only Stephanie knew the situation and she hardly ever talks to any of her family members.

When they got to the Mill's mansion, Tasia gets out of the car and quickly makes her way to her truck to retrieve her phone. She unlocks it and sees that she's missed 14 calls and got 5 voicemails all from her cousin U`i. Without listening to any of her messages she immediately presses the call button.

The ringer only went half way before an angry voice yelled through the phone, _ **"TASIA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? Steph hit me up on Facebook and told me that you just fucking left! Do you have ANY idea how worried I was!? I'm like-thinking they frickin' kidnapped you dammit! HELLOOO!"**_

"Are you done?" Tasia grins knowing very well that her cousin could feel that grin.

" _ **The hell I am Marry,"**_ her cousin spoke in a much calmer tone, _**"I fuckin' hate you."**_

"And I love you too boo."  
 _ **"Where are you? Are you okay? Who are you with?"**_

"I'm in Maine."

" _ **Where!? Maine as in the mainland? Like fuckin'-a million miles away!? How da fuck? The last I remember Steph said you left today and you literally drove off."**_

"It's a long story that I don't think I can tell you."

" _ **BITCH! I got AAALLL fucking day,"**_

"You won't believe me."

" _ **I got AAALLL fucking night too, so speak!"**_

"Well, apparently- HEY!" suddenly her phone flew right out of grasp and landed in Regina's.

"She'll call you back another day," she speaks before hanging up the phone.

"That was totally uncalled for, you can't just cut off somebody's line like that!"

"I am sorry, but we can't let _any_ one know that our world exists. It's dangerous for all of us."

"She wasn't just _any_ one, she's practically my sister, we grew up together."

"When you learn control you may tell her, but we sure had a very hard time to convince you, if she's anything like you, I'm sure it'll take much more. So please, for your sake and for ours keep it to yourself, just for now."

Tasia nods and walks over to Regina, holding her hand out, "May I please have my phone back?"

The short haired woman waves her hand over the device before handing it back, "I put an enchantment on it at least until you learn to take it off yourself."

"I feel like I've just been grounded," Tasia says putting her phone in her back pocket, glaring at the older woman.

"She does that to my video games," Henry says, walking out of the house, "I'm done with all of my homework, can I go see Emma?"

"Of course, my little Prince," Regina says brushing his hair back.

Henry grins and looks over at Tasia, "You wanna come?"

"You planning on walking?"

"Well, yeah. I do it all the time."

Tasia looks at Regina, "you let you kid walk by himself?"

"This town is small, everyone knows each other and there is absolutely no way that anyone will mess with _my_ son."

"How about you just ride with me kid? I'll take you to Emma,"

"That's very kind of you. Very well then, I have to go to the office anyway, there's some paperwork I need to catch up," with a flick of her wrist Regina disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Come on man, jump in and you can tell me where to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Now I'm just sumbit-happy. Thanks again to all who are favoring and alerting this story. It brings me great joy.

So here's another chapter for you folks enjoy. We have our first song in this chapter just a heads up on that.

If you wanna know the name and artists, it's posted on the bottom.

If anyway possible, please leave a review(:

* * *

At the station:

Both Henry and Tasia walk in and they both look towards a blonde haired man that looks just a few years older than the brunette woman, "Hi Grandpa," Henry greets walking right pass the man towards another door leading to an office.

Tasia furrows her brows in confusion seeing that the only man in the room was this one at the desk, he seems to be a little too young to be a grandfather, at least to a kid at Henry's age.

"Hey buddy," The man greets back with a grin, "How was school?"

"It was good," the boy replied, "Ma!" he called out knocking on the door.

Emma comes out of her office and ruffles her son's hair, "Hi kid," she looks up and sees her and Regina's apprentice, "I see you met Tasia,"

"Yeah she gave me a ride here."

Emma smiles at the younger woman, "thanks."

"He just called that guy Grandpa…" Tasia says looking towards the blonde man.

"Oh, that's my dad, Dad this is Tasia."

David stands and holds his hand out to shake, "It's very nice to meet you, my name's David."

Tasia shakes his hand and nods, "It's nice to meet you too um… sir," the younger woman's face scrunched at the unfamiliar formality, it's not really a common thing back in the islands to call someone "sir", or "ma'am" unless speaking to a customer. The younger woman then looks up at David then to the female version of him and back, "So this guy is Prince Charming?"  
David laughs and bows, "In the flesh my lady."

Tasia raises a brow, "So is Prince Charming your real name or is it David?"

The blonde man grins straightening himself up, "Charming is a nickname Snow gave to me when we met."

"You're so young though."

"A perk that came with the first curse."

"And what's the deal on Henry between you and Regina," Tasia asks Emma trying to understand that situation.

"I gave birth to him at 18 and gave him up for adoption, Regina ended up adopting him."

"Talk about a small world," The younger woman says, making both David and Emma chuckle. Tasia looks back again at David and says, "If this is what your dad looks like, I can't wait to see your mom."

"Hey guys!" Right on que Snow White walks right in to the station with a bright smile. Snow takes notice of the unacquainted face and smiles, holding her hand out, "Hi, I'm Mary Margret," she says in the most cheerful way.

"AKA Snow White," Henry says with a grin.

Snow White looks down at her grand-son then back to the younger woman, "Well, I guess you can call me Snow."

Tasia shakes Snow's hand introducing herself, "I have to be totally honest right now and don't get the wrong impression," she says looking towards the blonde woman, "But your mom's kinda cute." Both Emma and David laugh while Snow had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I'm not gonna lie, my mind has been completely blown right now," Tasia says stepping back and looking at _the_ Snow White, Prince Charming, their daughter, and grandson, "I'm looking at three generations of the White family," she brushes her bangs back amazed at what she's seeing, "Who else is in this town?"

Emma pats the younger woman's shoulder, "You'll meet them soon enough, no use in listing names here, there's too much to really say."

"I think I need to take a walk," Tasia says moving towards the exit of the station then turns her head to look at Snow and David, smiling kindly, "It was nice to meet you both. I'll see you folks around."

Snow jumps in, "We're having a gathering at Granny's tonight, perhaps you like to join us and meet the rest of the townsfolk?"

Tasia smiles and nods, "Thank you for the invite. I'll be there," she glances over at Henry and Emma, "I catch you two later."  
"Thanks again for the ride Tasia," Henry says gratefully.

"Anytime kid," the younger brunette smiles and walks out to her truck, driving towards the direction of the forest.

* * *

Tasia parks along the side of the road and walks out into the forest. She follows a pathway that lead her to a clearing, there were boulders laid out in a circle and it was surrounded with pine trees. The brunette stood still in the middle of the clearing and closed her eyes, she thought of the rainforest back at home and imagine the soft sounds of the rain, it hasn't been a whole day and she already missed her home, she missed the smell of the salty breeze from the ocean, she missed her family. She missed _her_. Tasia opened her eyes and shook her head, sighing deeply. She suddenly had a need to let her pain out and there was only one way she knew how.

 _Hey Mr. Heartbreaker,_

 _Do me a favor, stop making me cry 'cause I feel I ain't strong no more._

 _I need you to STOP right now,_

' _Cause I feel like I'm sinking down, with my pockets filled with stones,_

 _And brick tied around me soul._

 _Ooh ooh I'm not the same, ooh ooh I'm not the same, ooh ooh I'm not the same._

 _Heey, hey Mr. Heartbreaker,_

 _You know I used to be a fighter, but ever since you came into my life,_

 _I can't find what's wrong from right._

 _Oooh you took the hope out of me,_

 _I can't find any joy in anything, and all of the things that I used to enjoy,_

 _I don't enjoy them no more._

 _Ooh ooh I'm not the same, ooh ooh I'm not the same, ooh ooh I'm not the same._

 _Everybody's wondering,_

 _Where she gone, the girl that they used to know,_

 _She don't live here no more._

 _She's gone, she's gone, she's gone._

 _Oooh ooh I'm not the same, I'm not the same, I'm not the same._

Tasia kneels down on the forest floor, breathing heavily. She no longer felt the need to cry, at least for today, who knows how long that will last being that her control of emotions is not very well.

"Hi…"

Tasia whips her head towards the voice only to find that it's the waitress at the diner. She had had on a black long sleeved blouse and wore dark blue jeans then to top it off the woman's long raven hair streaked with red was flowing out from a red hooded cape, "H-hi. Sorry, I didn't think anyone was here," the brunette says shyly.

"I'm Ruby," the raven haired beauty speaks. She was taking a walk in the woods herself when she heard the most heartbreaking, yet melodious voice she's ever heard. As if it was calling to her Ruby followed the voice and there she was, the woman from the diner. With so much sadness Ruby watched this woman fall to her knees in agony, and she felt her own heart break at the sight before her.

"Tasia…" the younger woman crosses her legs as she kept her seating on the ground, looking up at the blue eyed woman in front of her, "How are you feeling? Your grandmother says you've been over working yourself."

Ruby smiles, "Oh yeah totally, I just need some fresh air. I live and breathe Granny's diner."

Tasia couldn't help but smile back though it was barely visible to the human eye, and in Ruby's case she could see it enough to know that it's there and enough to make the raven haired beauty's heart flutter. She wants to see this woman's smile and she hopes to be the cause of that smile.

* * *

Song: I'm Not The Same by Aaradhna

Check her out, she has a beautiful voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hui! Aloooooha! So this chapter is kind of short, but a chapter nonetheless. Hope you folks like it. I know this process is slow, on the other hand in a few chapters (maybe 1 or 2) we'll be getting somewhere and I won't say in what way. Just don't give up on me yet okay?

Thanks once again for the follows and favorites!(:

Please review, I would love some feedback from you folks.

* * *

"Well," Tasia starts off, leaning back on her hands and looks to her blue-eyed companion, "I'm not sure how long I'll be here, so for the time being I should make a living for myself. Are you folks hiring? I can take a load off your shoulders."

Ruby smiles, "I'll see if I can talk Granny into it."

"I appreciate the help, and if she doesn't take me in. I'll understand," the brunette woman stands up from her spot, dusting the leaves off of her pants, "I'm supposed to meet Emma and her family at the diner anyway, would you like a ride?"

The she-wolf walks up to the younger woman, and immediately she could smell the ocean mist with a hint of forest coming off from her imprint. It was peculiar, but it gave Ruby this sort of comfort. She loved it, "I'd love to."

* * *

Back at the diner:

Granny looks up as she hears the chiming of bells to see her grand-daughter walk in, wearing the biggest smile on her face that is directing to the young woman in tow.

Ruby literally bounces over to her grandmother, pulling her brunette friend along with her by the hand, "Granny, this is Tasia. Tasia, Granny," the young she-wolf introduces, "Tasia's looking for work, do you think you could hire her?"

Granny shakes her head and looks at the younger woman, her glasses sliding slightly down her nose "do you have any experience child?"

"I've worked in a deli for 3 years…"

The older woman nods her head, pushing her glasses up, "okay, you can start right now. Ruby get her an apron," Tasia looks at her in shock then over to Ruby as the she-wolf goes in the back for an extra apron.

"Ashley," Granny calls over to another brunette who just placed an order at the kitchen window.

"Yes Granny?"

"This is our new hire. Do you mind training her dear?"

Ruby walks out from the back in that moment and hands the younger brunette a brand new apron as well as a note pad and pen, smiling, "Welcome on board!"

"This is amazing. Thank you so much!" taking the apron and putting it on with excitement Tasia turns to the other brunette in anticipation.

"Great! Let's get started, I'm Ashley," the other brunette holds her hand out in greeting.

Tasia smiles and takes the hand, shaking it, "Tasia," then Ashley leads her away towards a couple customers who just walked in and sat down.

"Wait, what?" Ruby look over at her grandmother with a glare.

"Listen my girl, she's your imprint, and I support you, but I can't have you getting distracted. This is a business, we need to keep it professional. And you should give her some space," then with a cross of her arms Granny says, "Besides, I recall giving you the rest of the day off. Now run along and do what you do on your day off. Shoo!"

Ruby sighs and nods, saying to herself, "I don't even know what to do, I've never had a day off," so she decided to play customer and sits on a stool at the bar until the Swan-Mills trio walked in with the Charmings and their baby boy in his stroller. They all sat at a table, with a seat remaining empty and talked amongst themselves like a big happy family they are.

"Hi everybody!" Tasia beams with her notepad in hand, "I will be your waitress for the evening."

"I see someone's adjusting to our little town," Emma speaks with a grin.

"Thanks to Ruby," the younger brunette says, jerking her head in the direction where the she-wolf sat, "And like I told her, I'm not so sure how long I'm going to be here, so I might as well do _something_."

"Well, that's very mature of you," Snow speaks up.

"Let's just say that I've learned from my mistakes," Tasia responds, looking to the pixie-cut brunette, "the memories of the bad choices I've made are punishment enough. So, are you folks ready to order or should I come back in a few?"

The Charming-Swan-Mills family ordered their usuals, having to actually name them for tonight and the town's new waitress takes the orders straight to Granny.

* * *

Granny rings the bell indicating that Snow and David's orders are ready along with Regina, Emma, and Henry's. Just as quickly Tasia grabs all five orders with a graceful spin, leaving another order for Granny.

Ruby stands at the window in front of her grandmother, watching her imprint practically glide between tables and other waitress as she balances the trays in her hands with ease, "I have to say Ruby," Granny speaks up observing the younger brunette as well, "I'm impressed. At least I know this wasn't for not," patting her grand-daughter's hand before she goes back to her cooking.

"You have a knack for this dining stuff," back at the Charming table, Henry grins.

"When my family and I would go out to eat, towards the end I would stack all the dishes for the bus person to grab all at once then wipe down the table as best as I could even though I knew the bus person would probably have to do it again. I could honestly say that I've always wanted to be a waitress."

"That's very interesting, what are your dreams?" Snow asks in curiosity of this young woman.

"That conversation would have to wait for another day," Tasia says as she hears the order bell ring, "I have other customers to tend to, I'm sorry," spinning on her foot the younger woman swiftly makes her way to the window.

"I guess this fairytale story's been put on hold for now," Henry says as he stacks up whatever dishes were empty at the moment and wipes down the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Lovely people!

Here's a new one for you folks hope you like it...

That's all I got to say for now(:

* * *

With Granny's diner closing down for the night all of the customers including Snow and David left except for the Swan/Mills family. While Emma and Henry were getting themselves ready to leave, Regina walks up to Granny's newest waitress who is currently wiping down tables, "Tasia dear?"

Looking up from the table she smiles towards the town's Mayor, "Hey Regina, what's up?"

"I understand that Miss. Swan and I dragged you here with absolutely no plans such as sleeping arrangements, and I do apologize for this impromptu circumstance," Regina speaks sheepishly, yet politically, "I do have a guest room that I am gladly offering you to stay in for as long as you'd like whether it'd be until you find yourself your own place here in our little town, or until you decide you'd want to go back to your home."

Tasia gives the short-haired brunette an anxious smile and shakes her head, "that's very kind of you Regina, but I don't want to impose on you or your family, I can just sleep in my truck-"

"You will do no such thing," Regina interrupts, "please, you're not imposing on us. I highly feel responsible for bringing you here to Storybrooke, and it would help me sleep at night knowing you are safe. Besides, it would be easier to train you on your magic if you stay with us."

"What does Emma and Henry feel about this? I really don't want to burden anyone."

Regina smiles at the younger woman appreciatively for thinking of her family, "Not to worry dear, we all talked about it and have come to an agreement that you simply must stay with us. Henry has grown fond of you, and is very much excited to have your company in our home," and as if he knew of their conversation Henry hops over to the two brunettes with his huge boyish grin, "You're gonna live with us right Tasia?" he asks with his little body vibrating with excitement as Emma walks up behind him chuckling to herself.

The young brunette looks at the family before her, "are you folks sure about this?" she asks for good measure.

Emma grins, matching her son's, "Of course we are, or else we wouldn't have offered in the first place, especially in Regina's case, she doesn't let just anyone around her mansion."

Tasia gives the Swan/Mills family a smile and nods her head, "Okay, I'll stay with you guys. As you can see, I do have a job now, so I can pay you for my stay. I can do housework and even do your yard."

Regina smiles and lays a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "We will have that discussion another time dear. As of right now, let's just focus on you sleeping on a bed," giving Tasia a gentle squeeze on her shoulder Regina pulls away turning towards her family, "shall we head home now?"

Emma and Henry both nod in response, all three heading to the exit of Granny's diner, "See you at home Tasia!" Henry calls back to the brunette woman who is soon to become his new housemate.

"See you there kid," she replies with a small wave to the trio.

* * *

About half an hour later after closing Ashley clocked herself out and headed home, leaving Tasia, Ruby, and Granny behind. Tasia was just about to sweep the floor when Granny came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel, "Okay new girl, you can go home now, Ruby and I can handle the rest."

"Are you sure? I can stay back to help clean up, you don't have to pay me for it. I'd like to help."

"That's sweet child, but you did a job well done tonight. Get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow."

Tasia nods not realizing how tired she was from the day's events until she hung up her apron and made her way out of the diner. She stopped at the door and faced the Lucas women, "thank you again for hiring me Granny, it means a lot," she says shyly.

"Not to worry dear, now you have a good night."

Smiling she responds, "You have a good night yourself Granny," then she looks over to blue eyes, meeting her gaze, and with a timid smile she waves, "good night Ruby. Thank you for your help."

The town's resident wolf smiles back with a wave of her own, "Good night Tasia, anytime."

Then with a small skip in her step the young apprentice was out the door.

* * *

Tasia pulls up to the Mayor's mansion, and seeing that all the lights were on she sighs in relief, thinking to herself on the drive to Regina's that if everyone went to bed, she would be left in the awkward situation whether she should walk in or just sleep in the truck for the night, knowing herself she would've gone with sleeping in her truck. After she grabbed whatever bags she needed for the night, she locked up her truck and headed to the front door. The young brunette knocked on the door uneasily and took a tiny step back as the door opens, revealing Regina on the other side.

Storybrooke's mayor smiles at the woman's arrival and steps back for her guest to enter the mansion, "Next time, there's no need for you to knock dear," Regina hands over a spare key to her new housemate with her partisan smile, "this is just in case no one is home, and in consideration of your work hours, you'll be able to get in. We do lock up before we go to bed," she continues to show the younger brunette the basics, such as setting up the alarm system on the way to the room Tasia will be occupying.

In the guest room Regina lays down some blankets on the bed and turns to her apprentice, "I do hope you enjoy your stay here, we are happy to have you. Don't hesitate to ask anyone of us if you need anything at all."

"Thank you for offering me a place to stay, I'll find my own place one day as soon as I have enough money saved up."

"It is not a problem, take all the time you need dear," stepping away as the younger brunette begins to make her bed Regina continues, "the restroom is just down the hall to your left, feel free to make yourself at home," with a goodnight she walks out of the room, leaving Tasia to unpack.

* * *

Henry walks out of his room, hearing soft music play in the room across from him. He walks up to the guest room door that was slightly ajar the curly haired boy peaks in to see Tasia, sitting on the bed with her back, leaning against the headboard and strumming on an instrument of some kind with four strings. She has her head leaning back and her eyes closed as she opens her mouth, singing softly:

 _I've been staring for so long, I said there's nothing there,_

 _I've been holding on so long, I said it's just not fair._

 _As sure as the morning sun in the morning time,_

 _It's like the ending of a book, I said it's closing time._

 _How does it feel to love someone,_

 _So much, and then it's gone?_

 _How does it feel, How does it feel you got to tell me,_

 _How does it feel to love someone,_

 _So much, and then it's gone?_

 _How does it feel, How does it feel you got to tell me…_

Henry tilted his head, observing the way this woman furrows her brows as she sings softly, yet he could feel the power and emotions in her voice. The youngest of the household leaned against the door frame quietly not to disturb as he wanted to continue listening to the song.

 _We've been traveling this road together for so long mhmm,_

 _And it never occurred to me that one day I'll be traveling alone._

 _Like a soldier in the battle, and I was the lady in waiting,_

 _I guess the waiting game is over and my tears just won't stop feigning_

 _How does it feel to love someone,_

 _So much, and then it's gone?_

 _How does it feel, how does it feel?_

 _How does it feel to love someone,_

 _So much and then it's gone?_

 _How does it feel, how does it feel?_

Henry's brows shot up at the high pitch the woman easily hit, and his heart clenched at the passion that seemed so raw. He felt himself drift off to sleep on the door frame. Although this was a very sad song, the voice singing it was just as soothing to him that made him want to lay on the floor right there if that would mean he could listen to more.

 _Ooh oh oh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh,_

 _How does it feel when you're reaching, but there's nothing really there?_

 _How does it feel when I keep giving, and there's nothing left to share?_

 _When this truth is all I have for you, and you don't want it, you just don't want it._

 _How does it feel when it's raining, and the sun don't seem to shine?_

 _How does it feel when all I know, is that I can't make up my mind?_

 _When you're cards are on the table, and you know you gotta walk away._

 _How does it feel to love someone,_

 _So much and then it's gone?_

 _How does it feel, how does it feel you got to tell me._

 _How does it feel?_

The song ends in a quiet strum and the tiniest sniffle was heard.

Henry opened his eyes and he saw tears falling down the cheeks of his mothers' apprentice. She had a hand covering her mouth, muffling sobs and the other hand was gripping on to the bed sheets so tight, Henry could see white forming on her knuckles. His brows wrinkled in curiosity, wondering what happened to the woman sitting just five feet from him for her to be so broken and fragile.

The youngest of the household jumped at a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see his brunette mother who looked at him skeptically. Regina quietly moves away from the newest tenant's door over to her son's room. Henry walks and climbs over to his bed, pulling the covers over his lap then looks up at his mother sadly, "She looks so sad," he speaks up gloomily.

Regina sighs and sits on her son's bed, brushing away stray hairs from his face, "apparently she wasn't in the best situation when your mother and I arrived, I'm not sure what exactly happened, nor is it my story to tell. She'll open up one day, but for now let's be patient with her. Can you do that for all of us my love?" Henry nods and Regina kissed his forehead, tucking him in, "good night my little prince."

"Good night mom."

* * *

A/N: That song is called "How Does it Feel?" by The Green ft. Kimie Miner, it is a duet, but I sang it many times myself to adjust to singing in as just one person.

Anyways, please review. Any and all comments, suggestions, and critics are all welcome, so please, it would bring much, much pleasure to know how you all feel about this story and even where you folks want this to go. Although I do have chapters written up and I'm open to whatever you folks want.

Have a good day/night. -T


	7. Chapter 7

Alooooha!

Just a heads up it's the first day of our Sorceress's lessons so here are just a few things you all should look out for:

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _Singing_

There is a very brief introduction of a song, it's in Māori, but I will put a translation in the end with a closing author's note.

Without further adieu, enjoy!

* * *

It's the next morning, Tasia wakes up instantly remembering where she is and where she's not. Getting out of bed she walks to her window, and all she sees is green. Green grass, green trees, oh, even a green bird just flew by. She then recalls the previous day when she first arrive that she passed a beach, so the brunette thought that maybe she could hang out there before going into work. Turning to her unpacked bags, pulling out extra clothes for work and throwing them in a backpack before bringing out a towel and clothes for her day at the beach. Discarding her clothes, she changes into a black pair of surf shorts and a baby blue bikini-top, throwing over a white tank top then tops out her outfit with a black trucker hat with baby blue lettering that says, "He Hi Au." Not caring for appearances she grabs her backpack and heads out of the room soon after she tidily fixed the bed and lays her bags neatly on the side of it. She makes her way into the bathroom to finish up getting ready for the day.

* * *

On the way down the stairs the aroma of bacon and eggs immediately hits her nose, walking over to the kitchen, she finds Regina finishing up the last of the pancakes with Henry sitting on a stool at the island. The long haired brunette sits next to the young Mills, smiling at him when he looks at her with a grin of his own, "Hi Tasia, good morning!" He says rather excitedly for an early start.

"Good morning to you."

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" Regina turns around, placing a full plate of neatly stacked pancakes in front of the two.

"Well, I slept, which is something I lost since Steph and I got together," the younger woman replies, slouching in thought.

"That's a good thing," Henry response then scrunches his face sympathetically, "that you slept anyway, mom says that it's unhealthy to go without enough sleep.

"Yes indeed, don't slouch dear it's bad for your back."  
Tasia sits up straight as Regina gives her a cup of coffee, "Thank you," she says quietly, taking a sip.

Emma comes in, throwing on her iconic red leather jacket, "And good morning lovely people," she says walking over to her brunette lover, placing a kiss to her cheek.

Tasia smiles at the two love birds, she could see in their eyes how happy they are. Even though her own relationship went downhill, she can't feel bitter towards the family who took her under their wing.

Henry and Emma left right after breakfast and Tasia took the liberty of washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen much to Regina's protest, "It's only fair, you did cook after all," the younger brunette says, putting away the now cleaned dishes to where they all belong.

"Well, I can't say I don't appreciate the help. Thank you," the former Evil Queen says gratefully then speaks up again, "I was thinking we could start our lessons today, the sooner we get you to learn control the less we all have to worry about you losing it. That is if you don't mind."

Tasia smiles and nods, placing the last of the dishes in the cabinet, "sure, I'd like that, I don't work until later this afternoon, so that sounds like a plan to me."

Regina then notices her apprentice's attire, "unless you have other plans, we can start tomorrow."

Tasia shakes her head, "no it's fine. I'd rather do something productive and learning how to control my magic is the best bet," neatly placing the dish towel over the oven's handle, the younger brunette bounces on the balls of her feet, getting herself amped up and walks towards the back door with purpose, "let's do this!"

Regina shakes her head in amusement, following her housemate.

* * *

In the backyard:

"The most important thing you need to remember about Magic," Regina says, watching the younger woman bouncing up and down and shaking her arms just as the mayor has seen her blonde lover do many times during their own lessons, she grins and shakes her head.

"What is that?" Tasia asks stretching her arms and legs then stands up straight, waiting in patience to learn.

"Magic _always_ comes with a price, so be wise in how you use it."

The younger woman nods in understanding.

"Magic runs through emotions, so it will take up a lot of your energy. You do work tonight," the mayor forms a fireball, cradling with two hands, and this time Tasia didn't flinch, staring at the flames in awe, "the elements are the easiest to practice, so we'll start with that alright?"

"Okay," the longer haired brunette holds her hand up, her palms facing each other like she's seen her instructor do. She thinks of fire and emotions, what is best to call forth fire?

Anger.

" _ **I miss you…" Tasia admits timidly, her girlfriend hasn't been home for three days and her friends just comes around, never leaving without Steph, yet leaving the younger woman alone in the home the two share. They don't seem to spend time with each other anymore, as a family like they used to.**_

" _ **You only miss me for the sex," her older companion says before turning around and joining her friends in the other room.**_

Suddenly a large fireball appeared between her palms, and she is amazed at how it didn't seem to burn her hands, she felt comfort at the warmness it held as it disappeared.

"I must say, I'm impressed, it took Emma a month to do that at will," Tasia chuckled at the mayor's comment, "I was always a fast learner."

Regina crosses her arms and grins, "So I take it the rest shouldn't be difficult. Let's see it."

 _ **Stephanie and Tasia sits on a sofa next to each other while one of the older woman's friends were in the bathroom, "Yeah I know, I'm crazy. I go out, I drink, party, I do stupid," she says taking a swig of her beer.**_

" _ **I know," Tasia speaks softly and patiently, "but I also know that in the end of the day you love me," smiling in confidence.**_

 _ **Stephanie pauses in thought before saying, "I love everybody," she then looks into brown eyes just catching a glimpse of brightness before watching it slowly fall dull along with the smile that was just for her, "But I'm not in love with anybody."**_

 _ **That is the day Tasia felt her heart shatter.**_

With a lone tear a dark cloud appeared above the younger woman's head, then almost immediately the cloud pours out with rain, Tasia looks up in wonder as the droplets of water fell lightly onto her face, washing away the few tears that continued to descent. A carefree laugh came out from the sorceress's mouth and she opens up her arms, feeling the wind swirl around her.

 _ **Tasis sits cross-legged on a stoned wall at King's Landing, a beach at the end of the road of Keaukaha where the open sea was reveled, the waves were breaking and the ocean mist would swirl in the air. She closed her eyes as she was listening to a song that would always make her feel like she's in another world, a world where she was free of heartbreak.**_

The wind grew stronger and took shape of a harmless tornado which continues to twirl around the young woman, immediately drying her off from the rain, leaving no trace of dampness on her body. As the wind carries on, a melody began to play along with its form, and the sorceress sang soothingly with the music.

 _Ta hora nui ā tea,_

 _Te manawa o te moana._

 _Te mauri o Tangaroa._

 _Tangaroa whakamautai,_

 _Tangaroa whakamautai._

At this point, Regina is astonished in this woman's progress and how fast she was able to will these elements, and to the older woman's eyes, her apprentice isn't even trying.

 _ **It was her birthday. Stephanie took her and Kiani on a trip to Nāmakani pāʻio, the cabins a couple miles away from Volcano National Park. Tasia wanted to go specifically for the stars. After they all finished eating dinner and Kiani was put to bed, Tasia sat on a beach chair she placed in the middle of a trail and laid her head back, staring at the stars. The sky was clear, and she watched the many shooting stars flying across the sky, it was a light show that Tasia felt was for her on this beautiful night. Stephanie brought over her own beach chair positioning it next to her lover and sat down with a beer in her hand, "Happy Birthday my love," she says lifting her bottle up. Tasia smiles brightly, taking her eyes away from the stars for a brief moment to look into her girlfriend's, raising her own bottle and clinks it against the other, "Thank you," taking a sip then leans her head back up to the sky, "I saw about six shooting stars," she said tranquilly, "did you make a wish?" Stephanie replies, looking up at the sky as well. The younger woman shook her head and turns it to look at the woman next to her with a smile of adoration, "I don't need to make a wish when I got the world right here," the older woman turns her head to the side then leans over the arm of her chair, closing the distance of their faces.**_

Tasia exhales deeply feeling her energy drain, but still, she stomped her foot on the ground, making a big chunk of the earth rise on impact. Willing her wind element, it wrapped around her forearm as she threw her fist toward a boulder. When her knuckles were just centimeters away from the solid form, it shattered into pieces, creating an enormous cloud of dust in the air.

Regina hand to raise her arms up to cover her eyes as the makeshift sand storm swirled her way.

When the earthly smoke cleared up, the mayor put her arms down and looks over at the younger woman that was just ten feet away from her. Tasia was breathing heavily as the last of her energy was used up on that act, her legs suddenly gave out on her and she felt herself falling, but before her body could hit the ground a streak of red passed Regina's peripheral vision and caught the younger woman just in time, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and another hooked at the backs of her knees, "Easy there," the new comer says softly, lifting her up bridal style.

Regina wasn't surprised on where in the world Ruby came from as she was more concerned for her pupil that passed out in her backyard. The former Evil Queen made her way to the back door, opening it fully for the she-wolf to walk in with the young sorceress in her arms then leading her to a couch in the living room.

With ease and gentleness Ruby laid her imprint down on the couch, and sits herself on the floor to watch over the younger woman closely.

"Miss. Lucas," Regina calls softly, yet sternly.

Ruby glances over to the Mayor in acknowledgment and uncomfortably at the older woman's tone.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your keenness for this woman, so I'm just going cut to the chase. Are you stalking her?"

"No Regina, she's my imprint," Ruby responds with a roll of her eyes then realizes that she just outed herself to the Mayor of all people.

"What do you mean by imprint?" Regina asks firmly, her motherly instincts taking over.

Ruby looks up at the older woman and shakes her head, "it's a wolf thing, you wouldn't understand."

The former Evil Queen crosses the living room to the kitchen, "I have all day Miss. Lucus, how about I make us some tea and you can tell me _all_ about it."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review, it's always awesome to get feedback and to know how much this story is liked.  
**

The song translation:

 _The vast expanse,  
_

 _The heart of the ocean._

 _The life force of Tangaroa,_

 _Tangaroa Commander of the tides._

Tangaroa Whakamautai by Maisey Rika

Beautiful song with a beautiful singer you folks should check it out!

Until next time! A hui hou!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

Here's a brand new chapter for you! I put up an A/N on the bottom, feel free to read it if you want(:

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"So this is like a wolf's version on love at first sight," Regina says after Ruby's explanation from the first day at the diner to this point in the short-haired brunette's backyard.

Ruby nods and leans back on her hands, making herself comfortable on the floor next to the sleeping woman on the couch, "that's one way to put it."

The older woman nods in understanding then asks softly where only the she-wolf could hear, "Does she know?" even though the youngest of the three was out cold, Regina wasn't sure where this topic of imprinting stood.

Ruby shakes her head and looks at her imprint softly, "I don't know how to tell her," then she turns her attention to Regina, "and I would really appreciate it if no one hears of this until _I'm_ ready."

"Of course dear," the former Evil Queen stood from her chair, gathering the now empty mugs, "I need to get to my office now. You're welcome to stay, just no funny business in my living room," the older brunette points her forefinger at the woman on the floor with a playful glare as she walks around the corner towards the kitchen. Ruby rolls her eyes and calls out wolfishly grinning, "I make no promises!"

* * *

Tasia opens her eyes and the first person she spots at the corner of her eye was none other than her red-streaked haired friend, looking deep in thought with legs crossed on the floor right next to the younger woman, "Ruby?" she says, her voice groggy and raspy from her sleep.

Ruby turns her head immediately to the voice that called her name and smiles gently, "hey there sleeping beauty."

With a chuckle, Tasia sits up on the couch and adjusts herself properly, "I believe that title's already taken my friend," and then her eyes light up in contemplation, "maybe I can guess who you're supposed to be."

"Go for it."

"Little Red Riding Hood," the younger woman says with a grin.

"I prefer Red, how'd you guess?" Ruby asks.

Tasia smiles and timidly twirls a finger on the single red streak in the she-wolf's hair, "this kind of gives it away," she says and pulls her hand away, "I also remember that red cloak you were wearing that day in the woods."

"You got yourself a good memory, tell me something you're not good at," Ruby says playfully as she tries to calm her heart rate from the light gesture.

"Keeping my heart to myself apparently."

Ruby's smile falters then takes the younger brunette's hand gently, feeling her heart rate pick up again at the touch and looks into the brown eyes of her imprint, "I know we just met and all, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always around."

"So I've noticed," Tasia smiles softly, "thank you for the offer, I'm just trying to get over it and move on with my life," she squeezes Ruby's hand slightly before letting go, "how long was I out anyway? And where's Regina?"

"For about an hour, Regina left to her office so you could rest."

"Not that I'm complaining nor wanting to sound rude, but why are you here?"

Ruby blushes and looks at her imprint shyly, "I wanted to make sure you were okay, and I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"That's sweet Ruby, thank you," Tasia smiles with a faint blush of her own. Clearing her throat she stands up from the couch to stretch then looks down at her fellow waitress, "did you have any plans until our shift starts?"

* * *

Ruby pulls on the tank top she borrowed from her imprint while the other woman without hesitation walks onto the sand, making her way to the ocean.

Closing her eyes, feeling how good the water felt on her legs, and she inhales deeply through her nose, smelling that saltiness only the ocean could carry. Tasia walks a few feet away from the shore before diving into the water. Pushing her arms to take her out a little deeper, she closes her eyes, letting her mind go until her lungs are in need of air.

The younger woman resurfaces and sees that her red-streaked friend is still on land, looking like a nervous puppy as Ruby steps back whenever the water goes up on the shore, "Come on Ruby! The water's amazing!"

With the tiniest of whimpers, Ruby dips a toe into the ocean and jumps with a yelp at how cold the water felt, "Umm, I'm more of a land person, I don't do ocean."

With a smile Tasia walks up to the taller brunette gently taking both of her hands and walks backwards, guiding Ruby as a parent would to a child. The red-streaked woman widens her eyes as they were in knee deep water, shivering, "this is what mermaids do, they pull their prey into the deep before drowning and devouring them."

Tasia shakes her head and smiles, "don't worry Ruby, I won't let anything happen to you."

The younger brunette stopped when they were chest deep now and let's go of Ruby's hands, swimming around her friend. She wasn't sure what it is, but Tasia feels a pull towards this woman, it makes her heart flutter whenever she's around and Tasia doesn't seem to mind at the fact that Ruby seems to always show up out of nowhere. It's almost as if Ruby is Tasia's guardian angel.

"Tell me something Red," the younger woman says, using the given name of her fellow waitress.

"Anything."

"What really happened to the wolf?"

Ruby's eyes got wide and inside she started freaking out, she never thought "the wolf" would be brought out just yet, she wasn't ready. She thought she had time. With a deep breath to calm her racing heart she looked at her imprint who stopped swimming in circles and stood right in front of her, Ruby thought to herself, ' _it's too late now, there's nothing to say but the truth.'_ Her striking blue eyes gazed into curious brown ones and says softly, "I _am_ the wolf."

A few silent seconds went by until Tasia blinks and says, "well isn't that a plot twist."

In shock Ruby throws her hands in the air making the water splash, "I'm a werewolf! Aren't you afraid of me in some way? I ate my boyfriend for crying out loud!" flinching at the last thing she said, Ruby shuts her eyes tightly and covers her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Warm, soft hands grabbed on to Ruby's and pulls them down with ease, "I don't think anything can freak me out at this point. Yesterday, I was a normal human being. Today, I'm a sorceress and staying in a town full of fairytale characters I've grown up to. I met Snow White and Prince Charming who looks about the same age as their daughter. Today I find out that my boss is Red Riding Hood's Granny _and_ Red is _thee_ Wolf from the story. I actually find that pretty awesome. Talk about a mind blower."

Ruby shakes her head, chuckling, "I'm speechless," the she-wolf looks at her imprint and saw a real smile on the younger woman's face. It was gentle and beautiful. It made Ruby's heart skip to see that this smile was because of her, "you're so beautiful," she blurts without a thought.

That made Tasia blush, she took a step back and wraps her arms around herself, trying desperately to guard her heart, "no, I'm not."

Ruby step forward towards her imprint (as difficult as it was in the water), and she lifts the younger woman's chin with her pointer finger, making brown eyes meet blue once again, "yes, you are," she says softly, "and don't let anyone tell you anything different. You hear?"

Tasia nods, the redness on her cheeks growing brighter.

Ruby clears her throat and pulls away, "if anyone does, you come and tell me. I'll kick their ass."

The younger woman laughs slightly and shakes her head, "we should get out, it's almost time to head to the diner."

The she-wolf smiles and nods, "yes, let's. I feel like a wet dog," she says quickly making her way out.

Tasia giggles as she follows her friend.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile to post this chapter. A lot of homework and my hours picked up at work. But I thank you all for your patience.

I'd like to really thank **willsons826** for his eagerness of this chapter.

Please leave me review, I'd love to know what you folks think of this story, and it makes me smile.

Until next time everyone. A hui hou!


	9. Chapter 9

Alooooha! I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's a brand spanking new chapter for you folks!

Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving and good luck on your Christmas shopping, my list is kind of short so I'm good in that area hehe.

Anyway, how about we get away from all the craziness of Holiday stuff and yeah!

Happy reading!

* * *

Granny's Diner:

Both women walk in to the diner, arms linked and giggling like high school girls talking about their crush, and in Ruby's case, she's been talking _to_ her.

Granny watched the two with her own tiny smile. She can say that she has never seen her grand-daughter so happy, "Alright you two, it's very nice of you to grace us with your presence, and I'm sure there are customers who will be just as happy. Now get to it."

Just as quickly, Tasia removes her arm around Ruby's and makes her way to her apron, putting it on before heading off to the nearest table. Ruby crosses her arms, "Really Granny?"

"She is just like any other waitress in this diner, so she will be treated as such. Just like you, now move child," the elder woman says with a playful whip of her cloth to her grand-daughter's rear.

Ruby jumps away to avoid the whip with a glare to her grandmother, then makes her way to another table.

Emma walks into the diner with Henry at her side, "Hi Tasia!" Henry waves over to his housemate as they sit at the bar.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Tasia walks up to them.

"Great! How's your day been?"

"It's been good kid, thanks for asking."

"Regina says, you've advance in your elements lesson today," Emma says with a smile, "It took even me awhile to do the tiniest flame."

* * *

The Charmings came in soon after Emma and Henry got their food. The mother and son, grabbed their food from the bar and moved to joined the rest of their family at a booth.

"Hey folks," Tasia greets cheerfully, "you ready to order?"

With smiles on their faces, David and Snow placed their order.

When Tasia come back after giving Granny the Charmings' order, she took notice of the stroller next to Snow, "Oh my goodness! Who's this little guy? He's so adorable!"

Snow and David chuckles, "This is our son Neil."

"Aww, he's just the cutest thing. May I hold him please?"

The pixie haired brunette smiles softly and takes her son out of his stroller, gently placing him in the younger woman's arms.

The tiny bundle looks up at the new face and gives her a big gummy smile.

"Oh, he smiles," Tasia coos.

* * *

At the bar Ruby watches the interaction between the little prince and her imprint, she couldn't help but wonder to herself about making a family with the younger brunette.

Snow looked over to her best friend and furrows her brows in confusion seeing the look of love and adoration in those blue eyes, what shocked the White princess is that this look coming from the she-wolf is directed towards the young woman holding her son.

Ruby has the feeling of being watched, so she moves her eyes slightly to catch the brown eyes of her best friend. The waitress stands up straight as she sees the suspicious look pointed at her, so she starts wiping down the already spotless bar to avoid the brunette's gaze; "I don't want to pry," Snow speaks, taking her attention away from Ruby to the young apprentice, "But are you and Ruby involved?" with the blush appearing on Tasia's cheeks Snow spoke again, "Not that I have any problem, we all know that my daughter and Regina are in a relationship. I'm not judging you or anything."

Tasia puts Neil back into his stroller, shaking off some embarrassment from her cheeks, "I got out of a relationship just yesterday, so I'm not ready to love someone for a year then decide they don't love me anymore," the younger brunette blinks away the upcoming tears not allowing them to fall in front of the family seated in front of her then smiles unsteadily, "I'm sorry, your food must be ready by now, I'll go get them," Tasia coos at the baby once more, "it was so nice to meet you handsome!" then leaves to booth towards the ordering window.

Snow watches the younger brunette walk away as Ruby makes her way over to the booth with a glare towards her best friend.

"Ruby! Hi!" Snow greets nervously.

"Do you enjoy meddling into people's business?"

"I was being a concerned friend, I saw the looks you've been giving her and I know them all too well, don't deny that you care for her as more than an acquaintance."

The red-streaked haired woman sighs and looks over her shoulder to where her imprint is now waiting on another table then back to the Charming family, "None of you can _not_ say anything to _any_ one," blue eyes moves to the blonde woman and smiles shyly, "Regina knows, so you don't have to worry about keeping it from her."

Emma grins with a nod, "That's cool, but you do know that my mom can't keep a secret for shit right?"

"Emma!"

"I'm just saying."

Ruby glares at the pixie-cut brunette, "I _need_ you to _please_ keep this one quiet until I'm ready. I'm trusting _all_ of you right here on this table, and I'm going to need some time to explain this to her when that time does come okay?"

Both Charmings along with Emma and Henry nods their heads in agreement.

"She's my imprint."  
"Your what?" Emma says confused.

"I read about that in my Twilight Saga," Henry speaks up in excitement, moving his eyes between his family and the waitress, "it's like love at first sight. A werewolf will look into someone's eyes and an instant connection forms between them. It feels like gravity takes a hold of you. You'll want to do everything and anything to protect, provide, and love your imprint. Nobody else in the world will matter because a werewolf's imprint _is_ their world."

Everyone at the table including Ruby stares at the youngest of the family with open jaws just before all eyes moves over to the waitress for confirmation.

The red-streaked haired shakes her head, impressed with the young prince and smiles at him, "that pretty much sums it up kid."

"Wow. Now _this_ is a mind blower," Emma says, leaning back against her seat.

"How do you know she's your imprint?" Snow asks.

"She just knows grandma," Henry says giving his grandmother a look that says, 'were you not listening to a word I said?'

"But you just met her yesterday didn't you?" David speaks, throwing in his two cents for the first time since this conversation started.

"Jacob imprinted on a new born baby," Henry defends the blue-eyed she-wolf.

"Henry, that's just a fiction novel," David says, giving his grandson a pointed look.

"Funny, that's what they said about you guys," Emma says, eyeing up her parents.

Snow straightens herself up in her seat and smiles up at her friend, "In that case, best of luck to you Red. I see how important this means to you, so I won't interfere."

"Yeah Rubes, your secret's safe with us!" Henry flashes his boyish grin.

"What secret?"

Everyone in the booth jumps in surprise as Ruby moves to the side, revealing Storybrooke's Mayor in her modernized regal beauty. With sighs of relief, everyone smiles in greeting.

"Hi Mom."

"Regina."

"Hello Madam Mayor."

"Hi babe!"

"Hello, so what's this I hear about a secret?"

"Imprint," Ruby says, moving out of the way so Regina could sit with the rest of the family.

The older woman sits then sees that the topic of their discussion is making her way over with their trays and nods in understanding before taking her seat next to Henry while Ruby walks away to help other customers, ending the talk of the day.

"Hey Regina! Got to catch up on everything you needed to do today?" Tasia smiles, passing everyone's food down on the table.

Regina smiles back, "Yes, I did dear. I figured if I let you rest, it would give me enough time to catch up on my work."

"Thank you for that."

"Of course, you used up quite a lot of energy for your first day."

"Well, here you go ma'am. Emma ordered for you," the younger brunette lays out Regina's tray in front of her.

"Thank you dear."

* * *

The Charming-Swan-Mills family left as soon as they all finished their dinner and it was time to close up the diner, "Okay girlie, you can go home," Granny says addressing to her newest waitress.

"Are you sure? I really can stay and clean up."

The elder woman shakes her head smiling gratefully, "No my girl, I heard about you lesson with our Mayor, and I already know how that goes. You should get yourself some sleep."

Tasia sighs in defeat not wanting to argue with her boss, nor does she really have the energy to do so, she nods and hangs up her apron. Ruby then walks up to her imprint, smiling, "I'll walk you to your truck."

The younger woman smiles back and links her arm around her friend's, "I'd like that," and they both walked out.

* * *

At Tasia's truck, both women smiles at each other shyly.

"I had a good time today," Ruby says, tucking a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear.

"I did too," Tasia replies, "Thank you for being there for me."

Blue eyes sparkles with delight, "Of course. I'll always be there if I can help it."

Tasia smiles up at the raven haired woman and unlocks her truck, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ruby smiles with a nod, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The younger woman hops up in her truck and drives off as Ruby spins on her toes, walking back into the diner with a bounce to each step.

* * *

A/N: and there you have it….whatever it is.

Hope you folks enjoy this new chapter and I definitely hope to read your comments, so please leave me a review will ya? Lol. You all have a gooday/night.

A hui hou!-T


	10. Chapter 10

Helluuur! So, I just got off the phone with a super good friend of mine who is one of my most awesome supporters of all and it just gave me the right motivation to post a chapter for you all. It's a song chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

 _Singing_

* * *

Tasia walks into the Swan-Mills manor awkwardly with a quiet shut of the door when Emma walks around the corner, "Hey you, I thought you'd still be working."

"I wanted to help clean up, but Granny sent me home, saying that I need to rest," the younger woman responses, throwing air quotes at "rest".

"I surprised you went to work at all with the amount of energy you used," Regina speaks, stepping around the corner behind her blonde other half, "Especially when today is the first time you've willingly summoned your magic."

The young brunette shrugs and makes her way pass the two women, "I still have to do what I gotta do, I just got hired yesterday, what would that make me if I were to call in sick my second day? I need to keep going."

"Hey," Emma gently takes hold of Tasia's arm, holding her still for a moment, "I understand that you're trying to be hard on yourself, but there's a time where you have to just stop and relax, or you'll kill yourself."  
The youngest of the three sighs in defeat, brushing her bangs back with her free hand, "If I stop, it just gives my mind an excuse to wonder, and then I'll remember all of the things I am desperately trying to forget."

"And you can use that energy to will your power," Regina says placing a soft hand on her apprentice's shoulder.

With a nod, Tasia smiles to both women, in which Regina and Emma could see in those brown eyes, the walls that are beginning to crumble.

"Thank you. If it's okay, I'd like to take a shower and go to bed. I admit; I'm exhausted.

Regina and Emma smile at the their housemate and let go of her shoulder and arm, "Of course dear," Regina says, "We'll take a day off of your lessons tomorrow, you did exceptionally well today.

With a grateful smile, Tasia steps away and towards her room.

* * *

The next morning, Tasia wakes up refreshed and gets herself ready for the day. She figures even though her lesson with the mayor wasn't happening, she could still practice on her own, and she knew just the spot. So she packed up some extra clothes and made her way out once she took notice the Swan-Mills family weren't home.

* * *

The wind blew lightly through soft brunette curls as olive skinned toes stepped onto the sand, Tasia put her backpack down, walking towards the water.

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and lifts her right hand up. With a flick of her wrist the wind played a melody with sounds off a guitar.

The younger sorceress wiggles her fingers and the ground shook gently. The pebbles along the shore bounced, creating a drum-like beat.

Lifting her left hand, palm facing upwards to will the waves to crash in order to make to sounds of the cymbals.

 _Loving you is like the ocean, high tides and low tides,_

 _I'm feeling sick from the emotions; you take me on this bumpy ride._

 _Just like the rocky shoreline, they're dangerous and unpredictable,_

 _I need a life raft to save my mind, 'cause I'm drowning in your sea invincible._

 _But I wish you were the ocean, 'cause the swim in your water is endless,_

 _With you I am the sunset, as we kiss on the horizon._

 _But it always gets dark when I leave you behind,_

 _Your water turns cold with no warmth from my light._

 _I'm tired of tryna keep my head above,_

 _And stay afloat and swim against your waters._

' _Cause I'm floating, in serenity,_

 _And I'm drowning, in my misery._

 _It changes with the weather whenever we're together, can't seem to figure you out,_

 _No, I can't seem to figure you out._

 _I feel just like an island._

 _Your constant ways and waves surrounding me,_

 _I never knew of the dry land, until you took your love away from me._

 _You made the rain stop and then you made it pour down, I've never been so confused,_

 _You got me sinking, oh you got me thinking, that you should be the one to lose._

Clenching her fist to make a short pause….and another flick of her wrist to continue on que.

 _But I wish you were the ocean, 'cause the swim in your water is endless,_

 _With you I am the sunset, as we kiss on the horizon._

 _But it always gets dark when I leave you behind,_

 _Your water turns cold with no warmth from my light._

 _I'm tired of tryna keep my head above._

 _And stay afloat and swim against your waters._

' _Cause I'm floating, in serenity,_

 _And I'm drowning, in my misery._

 _It changes with the weather whenever we're together, can't seem to figure you out._

 _Can't seem to figure you out._

The wind plays a soft background of harmony as the young woman vocalizes to her song, as the voices fade and the wind makes its way toward the horizon. The waves calmed and the pebbles stopped as well.

Silence…

* * *

Emma was making her way towards the diner when her phone rang, "Yeah."

"Emma," it was David, "We're getting calls here at the station about a commotion at the beach, since you stepped out, do you mind checking it out?"

With a groan and pout the blonde responded with a, "Fine" and hung up on her father then turns on her heel towards her bug.

* * *

The Savior pulls her car up just behind the familiar silver truck and steps out on the sand just as the last wave crashed over the shore and the last strum of what sounded like a guitar played its final chord.

Silence….

"Tasia? What's going on?" Emma asks walking up behind the young brunette.

Ruby jumps out from the bushes and jogs over to her imprint, wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders, "Tasia, are you alright?"

Tasia, leans against her raven haired friend with a weak smile, "Yes, Ruby. I'm fine…" she says softly as she tries to catch her breath as well as trying to not collapse on the ground like the previous day, but her legs were slowly turning to jelly and soon enough, the brunette won't be able to hold herself any longer.

"You're giving yourself a beating my friend," Emma says with a soft, yet concerned smile, "Let's get you home." The blonde holds her arm out, moving to the other side of the younger woman to help support her. But before the sheriff could even touch a finger to the brunette, Ruby already had the younger woman in her arms, by the shoulders and under her knees in a protective hold, "I got her," the she-wolf said.

With a soft squeal of surprise, Tasia wraps her arms around her fellow waitress's neck a tint of pink on her cheeks, "You don't have to carry me Ruby, I can walk…"

Meanwhile Emma, shove her hands in the back pockets of her jeans with a raised brow and an amused expression on her face as she watches the love sick puppy and her imprint.

"Can you really?" The she-wolf asks in a sarcastic tone, looking into brown eyes. Ruby then notices just how close their faces are.

The color of the younger woman's cheeks darkened and looks away from the blue eyes gazing down at her, tightening her hold around the pale neck, "N-no…I can't even feel my legs…" she admits too soft for human ears.

The raven haired woman holds her imprint close, grinning wolfishly and makes her way towards the Mills residence.

Emma shakes her head at the obvious love blooming before her very eyes and gets into her car, driving back to the station.

* * *

As soon as Emma walks in, her phone rings once again. With a grin on her face, she holds the phone up to her ear, "Madame Mayor."  
"Did you find the source of the disturbance Miss. Swan?"

"I have."

"What was it?"

"More like who, is the question."

"Who was it Miss. Swan?" the voice on the other end of the line spoke in annoyance.

With a chuckle the blonde answers, "Apparently, your little apprentice had this bright idea of experimenting with her new powers."

"She what!? Is she alright? Where are you? Where is she!?"

"Regina, babe, calm down. She's fine. Red's with her at the manor."

With a sigh of relief Regina leaned back in her chair, "Good."

"Your maternal instincts are screaming my love."

"Well, she's fairly young to be playing around with magic she just learned of in less than a week."

"In that case, you would be on a rampage if you saw the way she used her powers."

"What are you not telling me Miss. Swan?" The former evil queen spoke darkly.

Emma sat on her chair, lifting her feet onto her desk as she takes a bite out of the bear claw she was finally able to purchase on her way to the station, "She about used up all of her elements to throw herself a little concert down at the beach"

"She what!?" Regina yells into her phone, not bothering to hang it up before she poofs herself straight into her living room where her apprentice sat next to the single red-streaked haired she-wolf, "What. Were. You. Thinking!?" she exclaims, making both younger women jump in surprise.

"R-Regina! I was just-"

"No! From now on you are not allowed to use your magic without my supervision. Are we clear?"

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to get better," the younger brunette didn't know why, but she suddenly felt ashamed, like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Regina runs her fingers through short brunette tresses and looks at the younger woman, softening her firm features, "Emma told me about what happened, though I may not know the details it just sounds too extreme for you," the mayor kneels in front of her housemate, brushing long strays of brunette hair away from the young sorceresses face, "Listen, I just don't want you to kill yourself over this. If anything were to happen to you, I will feel responsible, because I took you in and made the decision to train you."

"I understand, and I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's okay darling, just don't let it happen again," with a light kiss to the younger brunette's forehead she stands up straight and addresses to the she-wolf, "Thank you Ruby for watching over her…again."

"Of course!"

Regina looks back at Tasia with firm eyes and a point of her forefinger, "Remember now, you're grounded from magic, don't let it happen again or I will be forced to put a cuff on you."  
Tasia nods in agreement and the Mayor poofs away.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Regina is one big mama bear," Ruby says, leaning back against the sofa, next to her imprint with a teasing grin.

"I guess you're right. It certainly feels that way, and I have to admit it's kind of nice. I maybe too old to be mothered, but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy it."  
"Grew-up too fast?"

"If that's what you call it. I still feel like a child to this day."  
Ruby lays a hand over Tasia's and says, "You can tell me anything yknow."

Brown eyes looked into blue and smiles lightly then takes a deep breath.

* * *

A/N:

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry it is a bit of a cliff hanger, but I promise you it will pick up in the next chapter.

Song: Ocean by Kimie Miner

One out of the many favorites I have. Go check her out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is so short. Today is my last final, so I will be able to post more (Hopefully), but if I don't before then, Mele Kalikimaka iā ʻoukou! Merry Christmas to you all(:

I made a little _**Flashback**_ for you folks, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 _ **Tasia and her father just finished having dinner together. Being that the older man works on the other side of the island; he spends the week there and comes home for the weekend. It's been a few months since her father started working in Ka`u, and at first her mother was home, but as weeks went by, the older woman was slowly walking away from Tasia's life.**_

" _ **Can we take food to mom? I don't know if she's been eating," the eleven year old Tasia asked her father on the way to their car.**_

 _ **The older man nods his head and drives to their destination once they got in.**_

 _ **They got to Wailoa state park, and Tasia jumped out of the car with a take-out bag of food then she walks across the green grass. Her father shone the headlights so she could see as she makes her way towards the biggest pavilion in the park where she's sure her mother is.**_

 _ **She walked closer to the other end of the pavilion where there was a group of people. She grimaced at the smell of alcohol and even more so when she saw a couple in the corner that seemed to be making out, but it was too dark to tell. Tasia shook her head with a disgusted frown and adjusted her eyes to see if she could see her mother.**_

" _ **Hello hun, who you looking for?" a woman asked gently to the young girl.**_

" _ **I-I'm looking for my mom, Terri."**_

 _ **The woman sits up straighter and lightly back hands at another woman, who happens to be one of the two in the corner.**_

 _ **Tasia furrows her brows and shakes her head, thinking to herself, 'no way!'**_

" _ **Terri! It's your daughter!"**_

 _ **The other woman jumps up from her spot and the man she was sitting next to turned his back to the girl, "Tasia! What are you doing here?" she said walking to her daughter, wrapping an arm around small shoulders and pulling her away back to the entrance of the pavilion.**_

" _ **I-I wanted to bring you something to eat…"**_

" _ **That's sweet honey, thank you."**_

 _ **As they were walking back towards the car in the parking lot the older woman asks her daughter lowly, "Did you see anything?"**_

 _ **Tasia shook her head, "See what?"**_

 _ **The mother nods, "Nothing."**_

 _ **The young girl sits back in the car, trying to hold her tears while her mother greets her father as if they were still the happy couple she remembered, but she knows now what's really going on.**_

"Basically, I caught my mom having an affair with another man. I later found out he was also my father's first cousin. My parents still don't know to this day that I found out on my own. But eventually, we got used to it. Although my father wanted to get a divorce, he knew that this other man couldn't provide my mother with what she needed, so he didn't have the heart to let her go in that sense." During Tasia's story the younger brunette's head was comfortably nestled on her companion's shoulder while Ruby's arm found its way around her imprint.

"Wow, that's crazy. How are your parents with each other now?" Ruby asks gently, unconsciously rubbing her hand over the younger woman's shoulder.

"My mother passed away a year after I graduated, and my father, he moved to Kaua`i once he retired."

"Do you have any siblings?" keeping the conversation light, yet Ruby wanted to know everything about her imprint.

"I have an older brother, and, he has a family of his own. We don't really talk because he's always busy with his own life. I get it though."

The raven haired woman gave Tasia a soft smile, "Do you miss them?"

"Of course, but like I said, they have their own lives and so do I. But I do wish I could call them up to say Hi, but your Mayor magically grounded me from using my phone, so I don't blurt out my situation," the younger woman pouted, crossing her arms.

With a giggle Ruby pulled her imprint closer, "Everything will work out eventually."

Tasia sighs in content, and closes her eyes as her head is still laid on Ruby's shoulder.

Looking down at the younger brunette, the blue eyed woman blushed lightly at the contact, but made no move and instead, took advantage by laying her head on soft brunette curls. And for the next few hours, both women stayed in that position, enjoying each other's company until it was time to go to work.

* * *

Just like the day before, the two women walked into the diner with their arms linked and giggling lightly to each other.

"Hey Tasia!" Henry hops off of his stool at the bar and skips over to his housemate with a grin.

"Hi Henry, what brings you here so early? Where are your moms?"

"Ma told me about what happened earlier today and I wanted to see how you are doing," the young boy says with a shrug.

"That's so sweet of you. As you can see I'm perfectly fine," Tasia says and ruffles his hair, making Henry chuckle as she walks pass him to grab her apron, "You want a cinnamon hot cocoa?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

Emma walks into the diner just as Henry is finishing his beverage and homework, "Hey kid, you almost done here?"

With a nod and a close of his books, he puts his belongings away into his backpack, "Hi ma, just finished."

"Hey Emma, how's it going?" The young brunette waitress walks over towards the duo.

The blonde smile with a wave, "Hey, Regina has decided to make dinner tonight, I'll make sure to leave some out for you."

"There's no need, I'll probably eat something from here, but thank you though. Maybe next time."

Emma nods, placing a hand on her son's shoulder as the he gets down from his stool, "Sure," the blonde says with a smile and they both mother and son walk out of the diner.

* * *

Shortly after Emma and Henry walked out of the diner, Snow and David comes in with their little prince and almost immediately, the younger brunette rushes towards the stroller then lifts him up (with the permission of Snow of course), "Hello Handsome!" she coos. The two royals laugh at the woman's enthusiasm and watching at how great she is with Neil. With little squeals of happiness from their son, Tasia kisses his chubby cheeks, "Who's a cutie?" she asks the baby, holding him out at arms' length and bringing him back to rub her nose against his with her own giggles, "You are!" she hugs the child tightly, but with gentleness before laying him back into his stroller, "Hi MM, David, just let me know when you folks are ready and I'll help you out alright?"

The couple smiles at the younger woman and Snow says, "Thank you Tasia, we'll wave you down," and they made their way over to their usual booth straight ahead.

With a nod Tasia moves on to another customer with a skip to her step.

"She looks a lot more carefree today," the pixie haired brunette says to her husband, and with a nod David agrees.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you all for reading, please don't forget to review if you can I would really appreciate it. Until next time!


End file.
